


New Years Kiss

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Harry Potter had never been that invested in New Year's eve. A party at the Burrow and a certain blonde witch capture his imagination, and it turns out to be much more fun than he could have anticipated.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to whoever reads this.  
> Heres to a 2021 that kicks 2020's ass.

Luna Lovegood

New year's eve had never been an event of particular import for Harry Potter. All his life, he had never been around people who celebrated it. The Dursleys were never going to allow him to attend their celebrations, and Hogwarts had never done much to celebrate the momentous day. Apparently, the governors felt there were enough muggle holidays celebrated at Hogwarts, with Halloween and Christmas. New Year's Eve was never an event for him, and the less said about the last new year, the better. A tent and two sad friends, a happy celebration did not make.

Harry found himself immensely excited to attend the New Year's Eve celebration at the Burrow. Fred and George promised that they had a Grand Fireworks show ready to put on, and those two scallywags were nothing if not showmen. Harry felt that any distraction was for the best. Mrs Weasley had been hit hardest by the death of Percy. Harry couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile. The Weasley's had all been pulling together, to try and fill the void that Percy's passing had left, Harry's heart swelled with love at how they included him as a member of their family.

His and Ginny's relationship may not have survived his forced exile to the woods, but they had remained good friends. It turned out that Ginny had discovered love during her year at Hogwarts, starting a relationship with Romilda Vane whilst hiding in the Room of Requirement. Supposedly, Ron's near-death experience had been eye-opening for the young Romani girl. Nearly killing someone, even if it was an accident, had had a profound effect on her. Even Ron and his limited emotional awareness would be hard-pressed to say she had not grown up since then. Harry would not say he had become friends with Romilda, but there was no longer any hostility.

The one aspect of the New Year's Eve celebration he was not looking forward to was the kiss at midnight. Harry would be attending the party stag, having not had the time to ask any ladies to attend with him. It was only in the days leading up to the event that he did the maths and realised that every other person in attendance was in a committed relationship. Harry was going to be the odd one out once again. Oh well, it could be worse.

Walking up to the Burrow from the apparition point always made him smile, the crooked building felt as much like home to him now as Hogwarts. By the looks of things the part was in full swing, Harry had been delayed, after his shift in the DMLE overran. He had recently begun his training to become an Auror. As such, he was required to do much of the grunt work in the meantime. Harry had been enjoying whatever practical experience he could get, and even found much of the admin work to have its own charm. He was set to apprentice for Gawain Robards in the new year and didn't want to piss anyone off, and lose his opportunity.

Lively would be a good way to describe the atmosphere in the Burrow when he walked in. All the Weasleys were in attendance, even Charlie had got a portkey over from Romania with his new girlfriend. Laughter and smiles seemed to be contagious and judging by the rowdy welcome he received at the door, a fair bit of booze had been drunk already.

As soon as he entered, Mrs Weasley welcomed him with a big old hug, squeezing the living daylights out of him as she always did. After that everyone else's welcomes seemed tame in comparison. The party was scattered throughout the bottom floor of the Burrow and the immediate garden outside the back door. All the family was mixing and moving. Harry had a blast catching up with all the different members of his adoptive family. He had not seen anywhere near enough of Ron and Hermione lately, with the both of them having opted to return to Hogwarts to get there NEWTS. Harry couldn't face returning to the school any time soon, too many bad memories that he still had to deal with. He was planning to sit the exams during the next summer at the ministry. Part-time tutors and self-study were all he had time for these days, not that he had ever been that bothered by exam results.

It was about 11 o'clock when the last guest arrived at the party. He had last seen Luna Lovegood at Platform 9 and 3/4 in September when he came to see off his friends. Over the summer he had spent a lot of time with her. He enjoyed helping Luna to deal with the anxiety she still suffered from her stay in Malfoy Manor. Harry still had his own issues, and Luna was a good listener, so they traded each other their sympathetic ears. It was good to see her again, a term at Hogwarts had done her a world of good it seemed. Luna looked infinitely healthier than she had in the summer and was beginning to blossom into a gorgeous woman.

Since Harry had last seen her, Luna had gotten a new haircut. A lovely messy bob which suited her airy style and made her look much much more mature. Hermione had told him that she had gotten it cut for her birthday in early December, but he hadn't thought much of it. Her lovely pale blonde hair framed her pretty face and sky blue eyes. Luna had always been cute, but the growing up she had done over the last year had turned her into a stunner.

In her short shimmering grey dress, Luna looked sexy in her own ditsy way. A stylish slit up one leg showed off more of her smooth creamy thigh, since when did Luna have such lovely legs? Harry found himself momentarily speechless before going over to say hello.

Conversation with Luna Lovegood was always a treat. She was easily one of the most entertaining people Harry knew. He heard all about her father's recent travels, Xenophilius had left the country not long after Luna went to Hogwarts on a search for new magical creatures. Luna had taken over as editor of the Quibbler and was loving every second of it, working on the newspaper when she was not doing school work. The cute blonde had just begun telling him about her latest article when Mr Weasley came out to announce that the countdown to midnight was soon to begin and that we should start gathering in the fireworks watching area that had been set up.

Walking in he turned to Luna and did something spontaneous, "Luna, do you fancy being my midnight kiss?"

All he got in return was an impish smirk from his short friend, a quick response wet on her lips. "My, my Mr Potter. What a way with women you have. Do you promise to go Snorcack hunting with me next summer?" Trust Luna to think about her animals at a time like this.

Standing tall, he laid his hand across his chest so that it came to rest above his heart before intoning, "you have my most solemn oath, Miss Lovegood." His over-acting drew a whimsical giggle from the eccentric young lady across from him.

With a curtsey, she returned his superfluous courtesy, "then one accepts your proposal. Please escort me to the viewing arena for the following activities." Neither stopped giggling as they walked over to the makeshift seating area, getting a few knowing glances from the older crowd.

From a minute on down to midnight, giant golden letters shone in the sky above their heads, enchanted flames contorting in the heavens. Harry didn't know which was more impressive, the fireworks or the magic hiding them from the view of muggles. He banished those pointless musings from between his ears, as 11 struck in the darkness. Harry turned to face his partner in crime, Luna's eyes sparkled in amusement, or was that anticipation. Whatever it was, she stepped forward as the flames struck 3.

2

1

"Happy new year," all around, him and everyone else chanted loudly, those hope-filled words echoed all around before people began to kiss their partners. Harry leant in meeting Luna with enthusiasm, their lips bumping into each other awkwardly before they found their rhythm. Affection and care. Emotions flowed between the two as they held on for nearly ten seconds, tenderly locking lips as the shriek of fireworks echoed across the landscape around them. Harry broke away, breathless. Who knew Luna's lips would be so warm. So, considerate. Wait, could lips be considerate. He liked to thinks so.

It was Luna who began the singing, not that Harry would realise until he recalled the memory. Too distracted was he by the marvels of magic forming in the night sky. All he heard was a dulcet voice ring out, above the noise of the fireworks and he found himself singing those oh so haunting words.

Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

Slow and full of hope the singing echoed across the country landscape, a harsh year, full of loss, triumph and strife bleeding into their passionate chanting. The fireworks show was suddenly paused by one of the twins in a rare showing of superb emotional comportment, not that anyone noticed, consumed by the song.

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

Verse after verse, each member of the Weasley clan bared their soul to the starless sky. Pouring out every hope and promise, every heartache and punch of sadness into their words. It was a beautiful thing to hear, and Harry was by no means the only one to have a tear in his eye.

And there's a hand my trusty friend!  
And give me a hand o' thine!  
And we'll take a right good-will draught,  
for auld lang syne.

However, as the song marched on, and the litany of emotions were released into the atmosphere, the tempo slowed and the tone lifted. Hope for a better year, and a desire to make the world feel brighter drifted through him. Harry stood there, absorbed by the feeling of togetherness that bound them all in harmony.

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And as all the impromptu singing stopped, he could not stop himself from applauding the group's effort. Smiles, bright and white shined in the low light as the fireworks began once more. Silence reigned supreme as the group basked in the afterglow.

It was not long past midnight, that the party began to break up. Harry and Luna were the two of the last to leave in the end. All of the others who did not reside in the Burrow having already left. Harry being the gentleman that he was, had offered to walk Luna home. The Rookery wasn't far away, just over the hill, but the beaming smile Luna gave him in return, was rewarding enough.

They left with minimal fanfare, everyone was still awake, just too tired to make much of a fuss after all of the celebrating. Walking along the country lane with nothing but the moon to light their way, Harry couldn't help but admire Luna's beauty. Being bathed with moonlight truly suited the quirky young woman. Her pale hair shimmered like a memory floating in the wind, and her skin glowed the same colour as the brightest Patronus. Never before had Harry met someone so fortunately named. At that moment she appeared as if a spirit sent by the moon herself, sensually swaying to soft music only she could hear, oblivious to concerns of the earth. Above the follies and cares of mankind.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at me like you are, Harry." Luna's tinkling voice interrupted his inner musings. He turned back to Luna, returning her smile.

"Fools the lot of them." His cheeky grin was back in full force as they laughed together under the winter moon. Thank goodness for walking charms.

Luna's smile was brilliant in its scope by the time they reached the last grove of trees before her home. "Thank you, Harry. You have made this evening most enjoyable." Her praise made him swell with affection, Luna had such a kind soul, and it was always fun to hang out with her. When he told her so, she leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. Harry held on comfortably, massaging small circles into her lower back to calm her.

When Luna lessened her grip slightly and turned her head to look up into his eyes, Harry noticed how glassy hers were. Not like how they often went misty when she spaced out or wanted to annoy someone. No, Luna looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You're too nice, Harry." She whispered, seemingly not to him, judging by her face. Before Harry could respond to the kind words, Luna jumped up, capturing his lips with her own. Something had changed, there was a different energy about Luna's kiss this time and Harry was all for it. Their lips met in a lustful battle, tongue wriggling and riding over each other. Harry only broke away when he began to feel himself turning faint with a lack of oxygen.

Harry held onto her slim hips as she writhed against him sensually, dancing in the moonlight. Without any warning, Luna's tiny hands came up to her shoulder straps, and she lifted them off of her shoulders. One moment she stood there shimmering in her silver dress and the next, Luna was naked in all her glory before him. Enthusiastically, his hand were returned to their place on her smooth hips, and his lunar lover leant in to kiss him once more.

Stunned speechless he accepted her lips against his. Whilst not as voluptuous as some of the other women he had been with, Luna had an impressive womanly body which he struggled not to grope as she leant against him. Luna's apple-sized tits were the perkiest he had ever seen, and her ass was as round as a crystal ball, flawless under the groping of his hands. Flawless creamy skin gleamed with a supernatural hue under the light of the moon, her beauty was ethereal and never before had Harry been so captivated. He knew Luna loved to be bold, but never would he have guessed this from her.

Pale hands undid the buttons on his jeans, carefully slipping his trousers down to his ankles, freeing his erection. Luna's ministrations had worked him up to full steam quickly, faster than anyone else if he was honest. Her hands had never looked so small as when compared to the enormity of his cock. Harry had never bragged about such things and seven years in a boys dorm had removed any illusions he had of being a normal size in that department. Judging by the soft gasp Luna gave, she was shocked by his trouser snake, not that that slowed her down at all. If anything, it had a galvanising effect.

With both hands, the blonde beauty stroked his hard length, tempting and teasing him with the heat of her breath as she leant in. She smelt his musk and grinned up at him, speeding up her jerking. One hand fell away suddenly, only to begin cupping and massaging his ball a moment later. Never once did her hands stop moving, lubricated by his precum and her spit they glided across his sensitive flesh.

Just when he thought it could not get any better, Luna tipped inwards and captured his head in her mouth. Straight away, Harry recognised her inexperience, but that didn't dampen any of the pleasure. Luna's enthusiasm and boundless sense of wonder sparked her erratic ministrations of his cock head. While he throbbed and moaned under her excitement, she squealed and groaned. In tandem, he guided her movements gently, whilst she slobbered and slurped at whatever she could fit in her mouth. Harry quickly realised that he was never going to be able to fit much more of his cock in her mouth, her jaw just would not stretch that further. But he did not care, the jolting licks of her tongue all over his knob feeling delightful. Harry's toes curled, and his bum clenched as Luna licked around his bellend with great appetite.

In all her excitable willingness Luna let go of her penile prize, accidentally allowing his wet cock to fall flat on her face with a wet slap. Her moan chimed through the late-night darkness, arousing him something fierce. Not missing a beat, the freaky little Ravenclaw dipped downed to swallow his whole sack in one go. She swirled her tongue in delicate little circles, teasing his balls with her mouth. Where her oral movements had begun neat, they quickly became sloppy and careless as she lost herself in her arousal.

Showing greater understanding than he would have expected from her, Luna released his balls and quickly gobbled his head once more when his hips began to buck. Harry was close to his release, and he was struggling to keep control of himself. When he did erupt, Luna greedily guzzled all of his cum with excitement. Her hands came up to grab his bum, forcing more of his softening cock down her throat, so that she could lick up all of his love juices.

Buoyed by Luna's showing, Harry lifted her up off her knees and bent her over against the nearest trees. Harry knew of few things more pleasant than eating out a truly excited young woman. He dove in with fervour, locking his lips around her sopping hole, vacuum sealing her labia with his mouth. Harry munched on her sensitive area with wild abandon, his tongue scraping against her enflamed flaps like they were drizzled in ambrosia. He flicked out his tongue rubbing her nub in short sharp movements, teasing and tormenting his writhing lover. Held in place by his strong hands on her creamy ass, Luna could do little else but moan and try to stay upright. His long powerful fingers groped, and they squeezed at her rear, spreading her cheeks wide to allow for his deliciously easy access.

A corner was truly turned when Harry began to pull out his ace in the hole. When his tongue began to vibrate against her clit Luna, well and truly lost it. All that kept her standing was Harry's firm grip on her hips. When he finally began to spear in and out of her fuck-hole with his tongue, she began to gush even harder than before. Parselmouths despite their dark reputation, could be quite talented at oral sex if they knew what to do with the language. Well, at least that's what Paracelsus said in his book. When he had not lost the ability with the death of Voldemort, Harry had done some research and found that there were some fascinating areas of research which involved Parseltongue. Of course, being the teenage boy that he was, his main focus had been on the sex magic. It was probably the only reason he was glad to have retained his parseltongue. His lovers in the past had appreciated it.

Backing down had never been in Harry's nature, but under the cascade of arousal flooding from her pussy he was forced to stop his magical tongue. Instead, he focussed on sucking down all of Luna's sweet, sweet nectar, cherishing his place between her legs.

"I think I'm ready for you now, Harry. And I must say that you are awfully good at getting rid of Wrackspurts. Mine are all gone now." What a Luna-ish response, Harry almost snorted but decided it wasn't very nice to do so.

Standing up once more, he moulded himself against Luna's back. Harry towered over her, his hardening cock pressing into her lower back. His arms wrapped around her slim frame, groping her modest titties, squeezing her nipples until Luna moaned loudly. "We should probably make sure, don't you think Luna? We don't want them to come back any time soon," he murmured into her ear.

Under his all-encompassing ministrations, Luna stuck her butt out backwards, grinding against his now rock-hard cock against her crack. Their body pressed into each other as Harry leant in even closer, his cock slipping in between her bright white thighs, sliding along the length of her sopping wet pussy. With smooth and purposeful movements, he removed one hand from worshipping her beautiful breast to massage her clit. Slow, circular motions, Harry rubbed her pleasure button with deliberate firmness. His cock continued it's achingly slow journey, back and forth between her legs until it became too much.

With little warning, he slipped back further, angling his cock upwards, before thrusting into her tight slit. Gradually, Harry began to fuck her dripping hole. He slid in and out, gradually, spearing more of his length into her vice-like cunt each time he pushed in. Luna's walls squeezed the life from his prick as he banged her, snugger than any of his past lovers. And by golly the heat of her pussy, her insides were like a furnace around his throbbing cock.

As Luna grew more and more accustomed to his cock, she began to undulate her hips, thrusting back into him, meeting his movement head-on. Deeper and deeper, he plunged into her snug cunt with each push. The smacking of flesh began to filter out into the grove as Luna's bottom rippled under the assault of Harry's hips. Luna's moans grew louder and more uncontrolled as he sped up his thrusts, milking her g-spot with each long drive of his thick cock. Three or four times she came, being fucked against one of her favourite elm trees. Out in the midst of nature, they rutted like animals in the moonlight. Harry growled, and Luna whined as their banging reached a crescendo, a pace of unsustainable speed.

Moments later, Harry came once more, unwilling to cum in his friend without permission, he instead erupted all over her arse. Coating her pale globes with his own white fluids, spurt after spurt landed on her exposed skin. Globules of cum pooled and dripped from her perky posterior as Luna shook it in a lustful dance. Harry was captivated by the sway of her hips as she moved with the trees.

Then, acting as if nothing had just happened, Luna picked up her discarded dress and began to skip up the footpath towards her house. Turning around, she looked at him as if he were an idiot and said, "Come on then. There is a shower in there with our name on it. Don't think you're going to get away with not fucking me a few more time tonight. Now let's go."

Harry replied with all he could, "Yes, ma'am." When Luna got something into her head, it was often more trouble to disagree than it was worth. This was one case where he had no intention of saying anything that could appear as dissent.

Turns out New Year's not that bad a holiday after all.


End file.
